With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic devices are adopted in people's life, which facilitate people's life and work. For example, a mobile phone facilitates a communication between people anywhere and anytime.
In view that pico-projection technology has been developed for many years and is relatively stable and mature, many of the electronic devices have a projection function now in order to meet the use requirement of a user. For example, the electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, is provided with the projection function.
In existing technologies, by taking a projection phone as an example, when using the projection function, the user can enable a projection unit only by clicking on a projection button. Thus, the method for enabling the projection unit is single. Although the projection function can be enabled normally, the requirement of the user on other ways to enable the projection unit can not be met. Thus, the electronic device in the existing technologies has some technical problems, for example, that the projection unit can not be enabled flexibly enough and the user experience is poor.